Three Doctors, Three Bicycles
by TheEccentricSpeaker
Summary: "Why is it every time I meet one of you guys my bike ends up paying the price?" Taylor Foster meets the 9th, 10th, and 11th Doctor, each time something happening to her bicycle.


Taylor Foster sighed deeply as she silently walked the empty streets, her hands deep within her pockets. Her back was hunched over as she walked through the dark, the occasional street lamp her only light. About two miles back, she had crashed her bicycle into a ditch, bending it beyond the point of being unable to ride. So now, Taylor walked through the dark streets alone, her headphones blaring. Suddenly out of no where, a man ran past her, looking over his shoulder. In the darkness, Taylor could see that the man was trying to tell her something. She pulled out her headphones, "Did you say something?"

"Run!" The man screamed.

Taylor looked around oddly, "Uh why?" The man didn't answer, instead he just grabbed her hand and began to run. "Hey!" Taylor shouted loudly, attempting to pull her hand out of the man's grasp. A beastly growl sounded behind them, "What the hell is that?" She screamed, attempting to look behind her. The man, however, pulled her along. They ran hard and fast, then into an alley way. A tall box stood at the end of the alley. The man opened the doors and shoved Taylor in. "What the…oh…" Taylor stared at the sight before her, an expression of pure shock on her face.

The man ran over to a console that sat in the middle of the large room and began to run around it, pressing buttons, twisting knobs, pulling levers. He squinted at a screen, "Where are you going?" He muttered to himself. "No! No! No!" He shouted, once again running around the console. He then sighed in anger. The man looked over at Taylor, whom was now attempting to open the doors of the box.

"Oh, no you don't!" He pulled her hands away from the doors. He smiled at her, " 'Ello there, I'm the Doctor." He was a British man. In the light, Taylor could now see that the man was tall and well-built wearing a dark, leather coat and dark pants. He had short, brown hair.

"Uh…erh…um," stuttered out Taylor unable to form a sentence, "I'm T…Taylor Foster." She started to bite her already chewed up nails in anxiety. "Uh, where am I?"

The Doctor grinned at her, "This is the TARDIS, sorry 'bout earlier though, didn't think you wanted to be eaten by a Morade, nasty little buggers those things are. Well, I suppose I should say nasty _big_ buggers those things are," he continued to ramble for a while until Taylor cut him off.

"Am I dead?"

The Doctor frowned at her, "Why would you think you were dead?"

"Oh I dunno, perhaps because I'm in a box that's flippin' huge on the inside!" She replied sarcastically, her hands on her hips.

"Well, you're not dead." The Doctor walked back over to the console, "Right, back to Earth then, America, Nebraska…"

"Wait, you said "back to Earth". What's that suppose to mean?"

The Doctor sighed, "The TARDIS is a space and time machine." The ship started to shutter, causing Taylor to momentarily lose her balance. The shuttering stopped and he passed her, opening the doors, "Okay then, see you later." He grinned at her.

Taylor awkwardly walked outside and just as the Doctor was about to walk back into the TARDIS she said, "So, are you an alien or something?"

"That's exactly what I am, Taylor Foster." He then walked into the TARDIS leaving her standing on the dark street. A strange, whooshing noise echoed through the air and then the box that had been right in front of her vanished.

Taylor then started to nod to herself, "Okay then." She then began her journey toward home once again, only this time leaving her headphones out just in case any other maniacs running down the street needed to tell her something.

Weeks passed, thoughts of the strange man in the blue box kept popping into Taylor's mind, distracting her. Her constant thoughts of the man known only as the Doctor was about to lose her another bicycle. As she pedaled down the streets, she kept her eye open for any peculiar blue boxes. _'You're being ridiculous,'_ Taylor scolded herself, shaking her head. If she hadn't shook her head at her thoughts, Taylor would have noticed the blue box now parked in the middle of the sidewalk. Her bicycle crashed into the box, her face slamming against it.

"Ugh," she groaned, pulling her face away from the box. She got off her bike, glaring at the box when she saw what it did to her tire. The front tire of her newly found bike was dented in, the wheel almost completely folded. By the way it looked, Taylor knew that she would never be able to ride it again. She huffed a sigh of annoyance and started to bang on the box's doors.

A man with manic, brown hair wearing a pin-striped suit smiled at her. "Oh hello again, Taylor Foster!"

"Who are you?" Taylor asked in confusion, what had happened to the Doctor?

"I'm the Doctor," he said with a grin.

Taylor looked at him oddly then shook her head, "Why is it every time I meet one of you guys my bike ends up paying the price?" She said as she pointed down to her broken bike.

"Doctor, who is it?" A blonde girl around Taylor's age, came to the door in confusion.

Taylor sighed, picking up the dented bike, "Watch where you park this thing alright?" She sighed again and once again began her trek to her apartment with a broken bike.

One whole year passed, Taylor had yet to see the Doctor again or see any blue boxes. It was now the middle of the summer, Taylor's favourite time of the year. She pedaled down the street to the gas station that was across the main road. She looked both ways and then crossed the road. She stood on the pedal of her bike and coasted to the walkway in front of the store. Taylor leaned the bike up against the store and walked in, knowing that no one would take her bicycle. She walked to the back of the store to where the freezers were and pulled out an energy drink.

"Hey Foster, isn't that your bike?"

Taylor looked out the window to see a tall, thin man in a tweed jacket pedaling away on _her _bike. She quickly sat the drink on the counter and ran out the store, "Hey! Get back here!" She yelled as she chased after the bike thief. Taylor stopped chasing the thief after a mile, his pedaling far faster than her running. She cursed violently under her bike, she half expected the stranger in the 1960s Police Box to appear, he always did when something happened to her only mode of transportation…

After going back to the store to pay for the energy drink and pain killers, Taylor once again walked back to her apartment, without her bike. She collapsed down on her couch when she arrived back to her home, cracking open the drink and popping a few of the pain pills. She sighed and stretched out on the couch, sleep coming rather quickly.

Four hours later, knocking echoed through Taylor's apartment. She groaned and stood up, stumbling to the door. She opened the door to reveal a man with long hair wearing a tweed jacket and a red bow tie. " 'Ello again, Taylor Foster."

"Wait, don't tell me. You're the Doctor," Taylor replied, her hands on her hips; the man just nodded his head. "I'm not surprised," she looked around his thin body. "What happened to my bike?"

The Doctor gave Taylor a sheepish look, "Well after I got away from the Slitheen that was chasing me, I sort of…crashed it in a ditch." Taylor slammed the door in his face, three Doctors and three different bicycles. At that rate, she couldn't afford to meet the alien known at the Doctor again. She sighed, perhaps it was time to buy a pair of roller skates…

The End.

* * *

_Yeah, I have no idea what possessed me to write this either. XD  
Hopefully, it was just a tad humorus to make someone smile. c: _

_I don't own Doctor Who, BBC does. I do own Taylor Foster, the poor, poor OC who keeps losing her bicycles in terrible accidents. Perhaps it is time for a pair of roller skates...  
_


End file.
